A Blue Dream
by FuzzyTurtle9835
Summary: Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out.
1. The Start

This is not my first time writing or posting a story here. I deleted my old account in order to start fresh and try some different things.

Now for the story this takes place a little bit before the the entire story started. Yup this will actually be a AU with the gang meaning some characters will be OCC or not even there. I do have a pretty good plane for this and I will not be posting till I have at-less 3 extra chapters just in-case I run out of time.

 **Info on the picture:** I made it through some programs and placed it on my DA account. It's called A Blue Dream.

 **Summery:** Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out. When she was 12 they both died in a car crashed caused by a red car that was speeding along the highway which was meant to kill another life later on. This change in event's sent the worlds line spiraling in a unknown direction.

* * *

It's been three years since the crash and I moved in with my teacher, three years since I knew for a fact I did have some sort of power. I saw the crash, the lines flash and warp before the future went blank and multiple paths collided and entangled like some sort of rope. The world shifted and I felt something tilt and shatter before disappearing and something new take hold and began to grow. What, I do not know but I knew it involved me some how some where. I never knew how much it involved me till I was to far into it. It began when my teacher told us we would be going to London for a field trip for a month to study the culture there. Excitement filled me at the thought of the city and the new experience as well as the thought of mystery and maybe adventure. The bell rang and he gave us the slip to get signed and I hurried to my English teachers class.

"Maori-Sensei can I go to London on a field trip with the school." She looked at the paper and read it over before smiling.

"If you would of looked at the chaperons you would of seen my name on it." Snatching the paper I read it and she was right at the bottom with the rest of them, Madori Staccato. Laughing she signed the paper and we went home for the day to pack and get ready. We where ready in just in time for bed.

 **Next day**

We where all at the school and ready to go. It was 3 in the morning and I was not happy, nothing was working and when I got up my waist long hair was a mess of waves and would not work for me so I have to toss it up in a pony tail. we boarded the plane all 30 kids where scattered about with one adult here or there as we drove to the air port. Once there they gave us our tickets and we where ready to board. As the plane took off and I looked out the window I realized one thing, everything seemed brighter like a light film was over everything. Smiling I wondered what would be in England that was going to change it all.

* * *

I know very short but this is just the start they will get longer possibly unless you all like them short like this. I needed a way to open the story and decided this was the way. Don't worry I'll try to cover her power the best I can while also not making her too over powered. I hope you like it and want me to continue it. I'll see you next time my readers.

 **Next Time:** The Landing

"What do you mean we are lost"

"I had the map upside down."

"Its you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is ...


	2. The Landing

Hi everyone I'm back and here is the next chapter. and I would like to give a big thanks to those who Favorited or followed this story.

I also want to give a big thanks to my first review: BlueFiestaMockingjayPie

 **Info on the picture:** I made it through some programs and placed it on my DA account. It's called A Blue Dream.

 **Summery:** Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out. When she was 12 they both died in a car crashed caused by a red car that was speeding along the highway which was meant to kill another life later on. This change in event's sent the worlds line spiraling in a unknown direction.

* * *

We landed in London later that noon, the sky was dusky and we where being split into groups that would be ours for the rest of the month. My group consisted of Stella a former transfer student from the states, Roy and Rin. Our leader was Kikyo Mori a beautiful women with pink hair that fell in waves down her back and was funny and out going. We where all given our maps and directions to the Hotel we would be in.

"This is so exciting isn't it!" Rin spoke happily bouncing about. We all smiled at his excitement as we walked about till we where in front of a massive Hotel.

"So this is where we will be staying." I asked as we walked in to the grand entrance.

"Of course this whole trip is being funded by an organization called BSPR." An odd sensation went through me at that name.

"Kikyo-san what is BSPR?" she looked to me as we waited for the man to give us the keys. She got all happy and excited as she got ready to tell me what it was.

"BSPR stands for British Society Of Paranormal Research. And my sister got them to fund this trip for us." The man gave us the keys and we where on our way. When we got to our room the first thing we realized that it was massive we stood in awe at it.

"Alright everyone lets get this on the go. Mai and Rin you two will be sharing a room, Stella and Roy you two will be sharing a room. I do not care who gets what room ya'll can decide that, I am going to go contact my sister." and with that she left the room leaving four teenagers unsupervised causing us all to laugh.

"She is such an spaz sometimes." Stella said as we looked at the door still. Then I got an idea.

"What if after we pick a room we go explore the city a little. I saw a park on the way here." I said they seemed to think and then Roy smirked and ran all our stuff to random rooms before coming back.

"Let's go" we scurried out and made our way out of the building before running in the direction of the park. We stopped when we where in the middle of it and laughed.

"I have a map." Rin said holding up a map of the city. He opened it and flipped pages and we saw a map of the park we where in. Smiling to each other we began to walk along the path the map showed us. But soon we realized it was far to dark, we had no flashlights and we where lost.

"Guys I think we are lost." Rin said and we turned to look at him.

"What do you mean we are lost?" I asked feeling a cold wind pick up around us as the crickets and small night animals went silent.

"I was reading the map upside down." he said also shivering slightly.

"Let's just walk the way we came." Roy suggested and that is what we did but as the night progressed we came to a dead end.

"That's impossible." Stella frowned as we looked around us.

"Let me see the map." Rin handed me the little book and I looked at it and felt my body stiffen.

"There is no dead end on this map." Stella and Roy even Rin gathered around me and we looked at it. The map was just one giant loop with a few paths that jotted out but eventually reconnected. The wind blew as growling came from in-front of us in the woods.

"Guys." Stella spoke stepping back as red eyes flashed, the sticks breaking caused us to flee back the way we came, but no matter how fast we ran we never lost it.

"Guys look there" Up ahead was another dead end. We stopped and turned around to come face to face with the creature, it was massive with thick arms and red eyes, its body was mangled with pieces of flesh and fur hanging off, its head was that of a goblin, rotting and pointed ears. Stella began to cry as it took a step foreword before pouncing. I never screamed nor did I move out of shock as four bright lights flew past me and pierced the creature causing it to disappear. We all collapsed as we registered what we just saw, not even the foot steps could break my trance as I looked at the spot.

"What do you four think your doing here?" A smooth voice said, causing us to turn around from our spots on the ground and to them.

"We just wanted to look around." Rin stuttered his English was the worse of us all but we where in to much shock to talk. Looking at the two sanding there I realized everything was back to normal the color was vivid again and not light. The youngest of the three had indigo eyes and ebony colored locks, he wore all black with a trench coat, the one next to him was identical except he wore blue and the taller guy was defiantly Chinese with his grey eyes and black hair. The boy who spoke walked up to us with the other two behind him before stopping. I noticed something then as they shone the flash light.

"It's you." The words left me before I could think. The boy the car was originally suppose to hit he stood there in his blue shirt and black trench came up and held his hand out to me and I took it.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood and looked up to him, he smiled and let go of my hand.

"My name is Eugene Davis and this is my brother Oliver Davis and our body guard Lin Kuijo." His voice was light and smooth much like his brother. Looking around the dead end vanished. Rin, Roy and Stella jumped slightly.

"You four need to go before that thing comes back for you." We did not need to be told twice as we began to walk to the entrance. But as I walked by the stoic twin Oliver he garbed my sleeve causing me to turn and look at them.

"What is your name." looking at them I gave a shaky smile as he dropped my arm.

"My name is Mai, Mai Taniyama." With that I ran to catch up with the group as we made our way back to the hotel.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope that was long enough for you. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Now remember I said this was going to be AU and that the characters might be a little OOC so don't kill me for it. If you have any questions just contact me either through Review or PM. Also don't worry about making me feel bad if something is wrong or does not seem right just contact me and tell me. Any how bye for now everyone.


	3. The Second Meeting

Haha the third chapter already. Thank you to all my readers for staying with me and here is the new chapter.

I would like to thank: BlueFiestaMockingjayPie and Aline

 **Info on the picture:** I made it through some programs and placed it on my DA account. It's called A Blue Dream.

 **Summery:** Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out. When she was 12 they both died in a car crashed caused by a red car that was speeding along the highway which was meant to kill another life later on. This change in event's sent the worlds line spiraling in a unknown direction.

* * *

The next day we had a free day to go explore and at this time we were all arguing over what we should do.

"Big Ben." Rin exclaimed to us.

"No I want to go to a mall or something" Stella shot back.

"What if we went back to that park." I asked causing them to go silent as they looked at me.

"Are you Nuts Mai." Rin said but Stella and Roy looked interested.

"No Mai has a point that thing was terrifying I want to know what it was." Roy said Stella agreed and Rin sighed defeated.

"Fine just, dang it Mai" We smiled and got dressed into appropriate clothes, before we scurried out of the building and made our way to the park. We walked along the path we took to get out after meeting till we got to the tree line where they came from.

"This is it." Stella spoke quietly. We all agreed as we took a breath and wondered off the path into the woods. We walked for a while till we came to a camp with three tents.

"Hello?" I called out as we walked out and wind blew around us making me wish I had put my hair into a pony tail instead of leaving it down. We walked up to the biggest tent and opened it to see computers showing video of the park but no one was there. Looking around we walked more in till we could look at the video feed. There where five cameras scattered in different parts of the forest.

"What are they" A laptop caught my interest.

"Guys" They walked over and we looked at the logo on it that read out in white bold print BSPR with the extended name under it.

"Wait isn't that the company that is hosting our trip?" Stella asked looking around, something seemed odd.

"We are studying the supernatural events that have been acuring in this park." A light smooth tone said, we jumped and turned around to see the three men standing there. I for one was a little scared and from the look of it so was Stella. They walked in and stood before us Gene smiled at us as he walked closer to us than the others.

"Hi Mai, what brings you and your friends back." He asked I snapped out of my odd trance and looked around, everything seemed fuzzy almost blurry.

"Mai?" Stella asked placing a hand on my shoulder but every second things got fuzzier and more dark till a beeping sound filled the tent and it vanished. We turned to the video and saw the creature on the screen moving along.

"You four stay here, Gene stay with them." Oliver said as him and Lin rushed out. looking back at the camera everything got light again and I knew this was a decision i had to make. Turning to the exit I ran after them and the closer I got the clearer things became. I broke the tree line in time to see Lin laying on the ground and Oliver setting up against a tree with that thing coming closer readying to ponce.

"NO!" it left my lips faster than I could register it and that thing turned to me, it's eyes blazing. I took a step back as it changed directions for me raising my arms to sheild me as it pounced but I was tackled out of the way and we hit the ground hard. Opening my eyes I blushed slightly as Indigo eyes stared into mine.

"You stupid girl." His voice rang in my ears and honestly I could only agree with him, not that I would ever say so out loud.

"I just saved your life." He went to speak but the growl made us set up and turn to the creature that was reading to pounce us and as it took a step closer he moved more in front of me almost like a shield. It growled and it pounced but before it reached us lights flashed by and stabbed it but unlike last time it took longer before it vanished. the area calmed and sound returned as Gene, and Stella broke through the trees to look at us.

"Are you all okay." Stella asked coming to my side.

"Yea just shaken up a bit I think." As I stood a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back as a tree fell down from the pressure. Turnign around I gave a small smile to Oliver as a thank you.

"You and your friends need to leave." thats when I realized Rin and Roy was no where to be found.

"They went back to the hotel, they were done." I gave a nod and walked to Stella. before turnignt face them.

"I wan't to know what that was." They looked at each other before Gene spoke.

"That was a Goblin turned Hellhound through necromancy gone wrong." Stella gave a small laugh but stoped when she realized they where not faking.

"So what you study these things.?"

"No Mai, we hunt them." Olivers voice chimed in drawing us to him.

"Well I want to help." Stella froze as did the three men.

"I want to help do this and I won't leave till you let me." Stella sighed as did Oliver as Gene laughed and Lin stood semi stoic.

"Fine but you will have to get permission from your parents." Stella looked to me as I looked to her.

"No problem." I said as we laughed together and made our way out of the forest with the promise that we would be back a little later with premonition.

* * *

That is the end of the third chapter and yes this will be a bit slow in moving along since I also want to cover the jobs they take and go on along with new discoveries. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Next chapter I will be adding a thanks at the end of the chapter with all the people who have reviewed and who have favorite the story.


	4. The Mori Sisters

Well my little ones here is the fourth chapter to A Blue Dream.

Thanks will be given at the end of the chapter along with questions being answered.

 **Summery:** Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out. When she was 12 they both died in a car crashed caused by a red car that was speeding along the highway which was meant to kill another life later on. This change in event's sent the worlds line spiraling in a unknown direction.

Now I would like to say a few things I don't own Ghost Hunt, Now on with the story.

* * *

When we arrived back at the Hotel we went to look for our "guardians" as we traveled along the corridor I noticed Madori up ahead talking to a girl ecstatically about something so we approached slowly but the pink haired women spotted us and almost squealed as she ran up and hugged me.

"You must be Mai, my name is Madoka I'm Madori's sister." her voice was hyper and I could just make out the face of a laughing Madori.

"Yes it's nice to meet you Madoka." she released me and turned to her sister.

"Do you need something Mai?" Madori asked as she came to stand next to us she gave a nod to Stella.

"Well yes we need permission to go on a well er field trip." Stella spoke but came up short, her brow raised and I knew we would have to explain our self.

"We want to go help Oliver and Eugene with a haunting in the park." I spoke carefully and Madoka's eyes went wide as she looked at us.

"Wait Oliver and Eugene Davis." She asked us and we only gave a small nod at this she then squealed louder.

"Wonderful." then she ran off, now this would of been weird but Madori is my care giver so it was kinda normal.

"Well I guess it's okay." She smiled at us as she started to walk away down the hall.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that we aren't really being monitored by our teachers." Stella asked beside me and all I could do was shrug.

* * *

Time Skip Back to the camp.

"So you two got permission." Gene asked us the moment we walked into the tent.

"Yes we did." I said standing with Stella by my side awkwardly since we had no idea what we where really going to do.

"Do you two have any idea about parapsychology or the paranormal?" Oliver not looking up from his little black book, we looked to one another and smiled.

"A little we are wanting to major in Parapsychology." we spoke together causing all three heads to turn to us.

"Interesting." then he went back to writing stuff down leaving us alone, that's when Gene walked up to us and pushed us both to the computer.

"Well then what is PK." He asked and without a second thought.

"The movement of objects by using the mind, but it takes a heavy toll on the user unless they have a outlet that will absorb the brunt of the use." I spoke up looking at the other more dark twin as I did.

"Okay what is ESP." Was the next one but before I could start Stella already lunched into it.

"It can be several things like telepathy, clairaudience, and clairvoyance, and their trans-temporal operation as precognition or retrocognition or sixth sense of things, in Mai's case Dreams." Silence as she finished.

"You have dreams Mai?" Oliver asked at the same time Gene did and I glared at her but she only smirked.

"Yes but there only nightmares." I said with my hands up in front of me hoping they would drop it but Stella just couldn't stop.

Stella's POV

I smirked at Mai as she glared at me for saying that little piece of info, but I never understood why she always hid her talent it was amazing, she use to use it to tell us scary stories. She's not the only one who can do some pretty cool things, I can find any information there is and I have an odd since of where people are located and Mai knows all about it. We use to look int it heavily and began training though we only got so far since we where so well inexperienced. But Mai had an extra gift that we have found no one in history to have, she can tell the future of things sometimes and she gets this odd look on the world when a decision is made that may impact her or the current course of things. It's to hard to explain though and I hope by getting them interested in her ESP she will tell them about her Extra gift and they may be able to help her with it.

"Yes but there only nightmares" she said with her hands up probably in hopes they would drop it but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mai you told the history of a house and about a secret chamber that no one knew about that held three dead spirit that you also identified." This little incident happened at my house in Japan that my family moved into, to say the less we where shocked and moved a week latter after the incident. This differently caught their attention, success.

"Is that true." Oliver asked putting his book down. We knew who they where, we have read everyone of their books but we weren't about to fan girl no we looked up to them as role models. But at this time Mai was pissed.

"Yes it's true." I smirked at her in triumph and she gave me a look that said I would severely regret this. Quickly Mai lost focus like before and then a beeping sound came through the room. And we all ran to the screens and saw that thing it was trapping two people, a blond haired Teen and wait.

"Is she wearing a Kimono?" I asked ridiculously as I stared at the camera and Mai only smacked my arm lightly as we ran out the door to go save them, how they knew where everything was I had no idea but I did I could since them, they where pure and they were scared. We broke the clearing in time to watch it advance on them, and from the look of it the girl was out cold.

"To many changes too fast." Mai whispered as she looked dizzy ahead. We walked up behind them and the thing spotted us and jumped over the two in the way and went for Mai who wasn't all there. Thinking fast I tackled her at it flew over us, it's claws scrapping my back before it growled out and vanished. There was stillness then everyone started to move, Mai was passed out as I got up, her face was scrunched up uncomfortably as though she was battling something.

"Mai, come on wake up." I shook her shoulder and she started to grumble as her eyes opened, I looked up to see Gene and that blond Hair boy helping the other girl up.

"Stella." Mai's voice was weak and her eyes weren't focused very well yet, Lin and Oliver stood by us as Gene made his way over with the girl in his arms and the blond haired teen with them.

"Is she okay." He spoke his voice he was Australian and he radiated such a pure feeling that it was calming.

"Yea she's just over whelmed." I said looking back at her as her eyes began to focus and she tried to set up, that's when a hand on my back brought back the pain from the claw marks.

"It doesn't look to bad." His voice traveled to my ears as I held back tears, it might not look bad but I was in pain.

"Let's get them back to base." Lin's voice spoke and they all agreed, I went to stand up but two pairs of arms went around me and helped me up.

"Are you okay to walk mate?" he asked and I gave a small pained nod.

"Yes,, But Mai might be out of it still." I said looking at my friend who still wasn't fully there, Oliver bent down and picked her up and we began to walk back when I remembered what Mai said. "To many decisions." her gift was affecting her to an extent we never knew possible, I've seen the after math of it but it's never been this, well bad. A feeling came over me but I could not tell what it was.

* * *

So there is the fourth chapter I do believe, and yes I am going to focus a lot of character development, details (making sure everything connects) and conversation. Also the updates will be odd, I attend school and work along with house choirs so it might be a little between each one but I'll make them long and good. Now here are the thanks

 **vampgirl1309** \- Thank you I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you like the little twist.  
 **BlueFiestaMockingjayPie** \- Yes Stella is staying and I will probably not add in Roy and Rin to much since they are my side characters.  
 **amazinglion29** \- Thank you for your complement and I'll update as soon as I can.

 **Also thank you to all the people who have reviewed and Favorited this story.**

 **If you have any questions, comments or want to give me an idea just review or PM me and I will answer you.**


	5. The Caniscavus

Well guys here is the fifth chapter in the story. Thanks will be given at the end of the story along with thanks to my followers and favorites.

I do not own ghost hunt.

 **Summery:** Mai was born under a solar eclipse when the paranormal activity was the highest ever charted, she was also the only child born under the darkened sky wrapped in a vial unlike any ever known. Her mother cried and her father was furious with the fates because they cursed his only child with a mark upon her chest of a pair of wings expanding out. When she was 12 they both died in a car crashed caused by a red car that was speeding along the highway which was meant to kill another life later on. This change in event's sent the worlds line spiraling in a unknown direction.

* * *

We stood around the computer reading what was on screen. They finally found our little odd creature and it was truly terrifying. We where up against a Caniuscavus or a dog hollow. They where once the spirits of a human and dog but through witch craft and rituals they where morphed, the part that looked like a goblin was once the human and the rest was the once dog turned rotten and mangled, and from the looks of it, the only way to get rid of one was to find where it was summoned and destroy the summoning sign. So in other words we where screwed since we had no clue where it was and rains could of washed it away by now.

"So what are we suppose to do." I asked looking around, I would use my gift but sadly it only really helps with Humans or the paranormal not locating the portals.

"Well we break into teams one team stays here, the other two will go on a scouting mission." Gene spoke while looking around us, Masako blushed as his eyes landed on her and I smirked. So the famous median has a little crush, but he had a good idea but my back hurt badly even though the gashes vanished and only left red marks and Mai was still prone since she passed out again after we got back.

"Your idea could work but we need the whole team in this." at this Oliver stared over at Mai who was asleep in my lap and my self.

* * *

 ** _Mai's POV DREAM_**

 _Everything was black around me as little lights of spirits, now this would of been normal but instead of floating up they all floated down, and the colors where dull in comparison to the bright whimsical ones that I normally saw._

 _"Hello" my voice echoed causing the little lights to freeze around me; Looking around I spotted a small red ball with purple line swirling through it, it was the only one still in motion and it shone dully. Slowly I walked to it the others parting to let me through, as I reached it the others left leaving just me and it. Bending I got a closer look at it and I saw five teenagers in the fuzzy image, they surrounded a little boy and a puppy in a clearing. A ominous feeling encased me and the tapping of claws caused me to turn around to see the little boy and the puppy standing there._

 _"You can't see that." his voice was hollow as he spoke causing a chill to run through me._

 _"What is your name, and what can I not see?" I asked bending down to see him, and he looked scared as he took a step back._

 _"What Sissy did, you can't see it." with that he ran at me and pushed me, but as I fell I reached out and grabbed the orb hearing him scream before my vision exploded in darkness, when I finally refocused I was looking at the little boy and his puppy in the middle of a circle with intricate lines connected in the center._

 _"Si-Sissy what are you doing." His voice trembled slightly as he held the puppy close and it let out a small bark. But the girl with brown hair and green eyes stood their with a cold blank stair on her face as she looked to the other four teens that stood around._

 _"Let's begin." She spoke and they extended their arms up and began to chant as a red light bean to swirl within the circle before it engulfed the poor boy who screamed out along with the yelping of the puppy. I watched shocked as the light vanished leaving the earth scorched and blackened, the little boy and his puppy was gone. I fell to my knees and cried out as everything blurred and vanished._

 _End Dream._

I sat up crying causing everyone to look at me, but I just turned slightly and hugged Stella. She began to rub my back and whisper calming things as I cried.

"What happened." The voice barley broke through but I looked up to indigo eyes and began to speak slowly, softly.

"Th- the thing, its a little boy and his puppy, they where sacrificed by five teens and I think one of them was his sister." My voice it sounded broken to me so I could imagine how it sounded to them. Sometimes I cursed my power and wished it never even existed because I see horrid things a lot of the times I dream. Closing my eyes I reopened them to see a hand holding a piece of candy, wrapped in golden and silver swirled in wrapper. Taking it I looked up as Oliver turned his back and walked to Lin, looking down I opened it and looked at the small ball of chocolate before popping it in my mouth and chewing slowly as a burst of chocolate and hazelnut exploded in my mouth I forgot about the dream and the boy and his puppy as I focused on the little treat.

"So we know part of it but how do we find the area where they did it at." a blond teen asked, wait.

"Who are you?" I heard a scuff as I the blond smiled.

"My name is John Brown and I'm a priest from Australia, I was visiting my child hood friend Masako Hara when we got lost in that maze thing." He sounded funny with his accent but I smiled non the less, wait did he say Masako Hara as in the famous median. Turning to where the scuff came I saw the doll like girl in her kimono staring at nothing of impertinence.

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Mai Taniyama." his smile brightened.

"So what is the course of action?" I asked setting up and stretching, that's when I realized my hair was down and a little messy. I tried to comb through it with my fingers but nothing so I let it be.

"We will be breaking into three groups and scouting the area to find out where it could be." Gene spoke quickly before anyone else could.

"Well I do know that's it,s a clearing and you can't see any of the side walks, and the ritual, it burnt the ground really badly." I spoke looking around and they stared at me.

"Was that part of your dream?" this was Lin who asked and I gave a nod and he typed something down.

"Well okay what teams will we be in?" I asked standing up a bit shakily. Stella rushed up to help stable me and I gave her a smile, her blond hair was frizzed from running through the woods.

"Stella you will go with Gene and Ms. Hara, Mai you will be with me and Father Brown." Oliver said as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Radio in you your team finds anything." And with that he was gone leaving John and my self to run after him to keep up. We walked through the woods looking searching for anything that may give us a good clue.

"I don't like this." I spoke as a feeling fell over me, and moving closer to the two men. Oliver stopped and turned to look at me.

"What is the feeling your getting." I stared for a second wondering what he meant when it clicked.

"It's dangerous, and it's pushing against me slightly to turn the other way, to go back." we stood in silence as the radio crackled to life and Gene's voice came through it slightly panicked.

"We found it but it's bad, Masako is out cold and Stella is injured." We didn't think we ran hoping we where in the right direction but I figured we were because the feeling was getting stronger. The trees broke to a scene that was graphic, five bodies around the burnt grass, each one a burnt skeleton and in the middle stood stood the creature, but it was bigger now, and a little girl and her dog where either dead or passed out, Gene barley standing in front of the two girls who where out of it by now. Timothy. The name popped out of no where and at first I had no idea what it was but then I knew, as I looked out over the field I saw the little boy and his puppy standing next to the girl protectively as he glared at them.

"Timothy." It left my lips and the boy looked to us, his eyes widen just a little as he recognized who I was. I took a step closer, and that's when I saw it shimmer, the link between that creature and the boy.

"How do you know my name." His little voice didn't waver as he looked at me as I came to stand next to the burnt body of who I assumed was once who he called Sissy.

"Why are you doing this, we don't want to hurt you we want to help." I spoke out to him and held out my hand, the little boy looked to the girl next to him and back at the monster, he stood between them.

"Something isn't right." John spoke what I was thinking, I extended my hand out more to where it passed through a barrier and it shimmered as my hand went through it. I took a step inside and all noise from out side vanished. the thing growled.

"Timothy you have to tell me what happened, don't be scared okay." I spoke moving closer but that angered the best and it roared to life and charged.

"NO!" The boy shouted but it was to late I was hit and all around me was darkness. When I woke up next I was met with Stella looking at me worriedly, sadness in her eyes as everyone else moved around and packed equipment.

"What" I sat up quickly and looked to Oliver.

"The boy what happened to the little boy." I asked, the sadness grew.

"The boy was destroyed, he was linked to the Demon and when Noll used his PK to save you it killed them both." Gene said sadly as he too carried something.

"And the girl." Stella began to cry.

"We where to late, though the thing killed the teens, they where half way through the ritual so when it was interrupted by the boy it stopped and only half of her remained, same with the dog. Her name was Emily and she was abducted by Sissy and her group of friend on her way home from school." Oliver said not missing a beat. So Sissy wasn't the little boys sister but that was her actual name, tears fell as I stood. Nothing else was said as we packed everything up and got ready to leave. We saw them off in the end before, Stella and me said good bye to the prist and Median and began to walk back to the hotel, flashes and memories surrounding us.

* * *

So they finally solved it, sad ending really. I will be posting the next chapter in a few days. Also sorry if this was anti climatic but it is only the first case, the first case is never the most interesting one. Either way I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading. Also Caniscavus is a word I made up by putting to things together so it's probably not a real word.

I would like to thanks my **Followers:** 909kk, Angel-Hime-Chan, Animen'animallover183694, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, Gally619, IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, KillerOtaku, Lee Anna Kindred, Meepyonnee, MeganElizabeth99, Murcielago31, Nala Moon, Ondine de la Mer, Paradox Queen, RayLoxe, TheWhiteWolf14, Truth Behind The Eyes, UniquelyMeLovesOreos, amazinglion29, dragongarcia, fabian1nina1, icewolf47845, .520, lastlost, nitza-mozelle, open door of hope, shessys mate, starlight luna, yssajeq, vampgirl1309, DestinyOrton, and finally GaaraxFangirl3

Wow 33 followers so far, I'm glaad you all enjoy my story so far and found it worthy to follow.

Now I would like to thank my **Favorites:** Angel-Hime-Chan, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, KillerOtaku, MeganElizabeth99, Paradox Queen, Poosa-ard, Profressional Dreamer, TheWhiteWolf14, UniquelyMeLovesOreos, amazinglion29, , icewolf47845, .520, kool kat132, open door of hope, vampgirl1309, and finally yssajeq

Thank you all for adding this story to favorites. Every fifth chapter I will be honoring the people who Favorited or followed the story.

Now for my **Reviewers:**

 **BlueFiestaMockingjayPie** \- I can't really say without giving something away so I will say this, do you think Madoka would do something with this information?

 **909kk** \- I'm glad you find this story interesting enough to want to see what happens next. I will try to keep it interesting.

 **Guest** \- Thank you for liking this, and of course I will continue I plan to finish this before I start anything else ^.^

that was a long thank you and I think I got everyone but I'm glad Everyone of you likes this story and I thank you all. Remember if you have an idea or want to tell me about a mistake or something just comment or send a PM.


	6. The Invite

I'm so sorry it has been over a week since I have updated. I've been busy with school, family and work even though that does not excuse my lateness. Here is the 6th chapter.

All thanks will be in the end.

* * *

Mai's POV

It's been close to a week since we met everyone. The case still left a bitter taste in our mouth, but I guess not everything can end in a happy ending. At this moment we are in the hotels dinning room which looked more like a ball room with tables getting ready for lunch. Today we would be going to see a special place that Madori - san set up for her group, which consisted of Stella, Rin, Roy, Mizuka and my self. Mizuka was a handful to say the less and she hated Stella with a passion and because of this we would collide on a daily bases, the only reason she was even moved to our little group was because she hit another student in her old one. We do believe though that her hatred comes from her clouded view of Stella's and Roy's relationship. Any how we where all setting at the table, today Stella chose a red tank-top with the words "I Live in a Dream" printed in gold swirls with butterflies, and she paired it with black shorts and her converses. I wore a blank tank-top with a open hole knitted off the shoulder grey sweater with black shorts, grey tights and my convers. Stella did her hair in a French twist and added a golden butterfly in it. I settled to let my long hair fall loosely down my back today. It was very quiet at the table, but then again can you blame us, Rin and Roy left us, and no one liked Mizuka so here we where trying to eat while no one talked.

"So Roy tells me you two had an adventure last week." Mizuka's voice chimed up and we froze and looked at each other before looking at Roy.

"Yes we did, we ended up meeting the famious Oliver and Eugen Davis along with Masako Hara." I piped up matching her tone with a overly cheery one. The tables around us went quiet and looked on, Mizuka not liking the attention flushed red and glaired at me.

"Oh then tell me about them." I fell silent at this, I could indulge her or I can just let her think I was being sarcastic.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk I opened my mouth to say something as did Stella but Madori - san popped up and smiled at us.

"Come on if we don't hurry we will be late." she sang as she twirled away leaving us to sweat drop. Standing up we went to follow her but Mizuka bumped into Stella hard causing her to stumbled a little as the girl followed the boys a laughed.

"Don't worry Stella we can just ditch latter." I said with a hand on her shoulder. Five minutes later we were in the car and driving.

* * *

Stella's POV

Looking out the window I watched the buildings turn to trees in a split second, blinking I sat up and turned to Mai.

"We aren't in town anymore." She looked up from her book and looked out the window to see the trees. But before I could speak the trees gave way to a clearing with a huge stone wall around a even larger building behind it, an iron gate with BSPR swirled in the center gave us clue where we where going as we turned down the drive for it. At the gates we saw a hopping Pink dot, that as we got closer was actually Madoka.

"Oh no." we both looked at each other in horror. Well we should of known our secret little outing could never remain a secret. I knew Mai dreaded this more than me, she didn't like how sick she felt last time.

"It'll be okay." I whispered as the gate opened and took us into the walls. We pulled up to the building and looked up at it, everyone one began to get out of the car leaving just me and Mai setting in it.

"Take a deep breath and dive head long, you two will be fine." We turned in surprise to see that it was our driver who said this, with a wink our way we gave a nod and stepped out of the car to stand with the others. The doors opened and out came a man in his thirties and a blong women with warm blue eyes standing next to him. Oliver, Gene and Lin came to stand on the sides of them.

"You must be the kids that Madoka was telling us about. Welcome to the center of BSPR." The older man spoke, his voice was deep but soothing. Stella and I tried to hide behind everyone else, while the other two, Lin and Oliver, might not say anything Gene was bound to.

"Yes, thank you so much for having us." Madori spoke happily as she turned to us, Madoka smirked right at Stella and I and I felt like dieing.

"These are the kids who have accompanied us tonight Mizuka, Roy, Rin and the two girls hideing are Stella and Mai." Two sets of indigo, and a set of ash grey pinned us down. One set of indigo was happy to see us, the other was curious and the ash grey held no emotion. To our great surprise the two boys stept forward and came to stand in front of us. Poor Mai looked close to fainting with how things where going, I was just not ready to hear Mizuka whineing.

"These two are on my team." Oliver spoke up and turned to the man who looked just as bewildered as the women.

* * *

Time Skip Mai's POV

They led us into a room that had computers and wires running every direction. I could feel the hated glare on my back from Mizuka who was pissed that we ended up with the twins and I knew we would have to confess later or risk a fight. They stopped us in front of a set of computers that Lin took a seat at and began to type out a few things then a screen popped up and there was a place for our picture and some data.

"We will need to make name tags for all of you so you can access some rooms." the man named Martin as we found out spoke. Madori stepped up first. They as for her full name, age, date of birth, weight, and height. Then went Roy, followed by Rin and then Mizuka. I looked to Stella and she gave me a small smile as she stepted forword. It was my turn, taking a breath I stepted forword and looked at the camera and smiled as it flashed.

"Full name." he asked.

"Mai Taniyama, 16, December 24, 1997, 98lb, and about 5'2." I spoke quickly as he typed everything and handed me the now printed ID. I went to stand by Stella as we turned to see that the professor, the Twins and even Lin were looking at us, no they were looking at me. It's no surprise after all in 1997 there was one day that the world was shadowed in darkness, it was an odd day since all birth rates froze, all but one and that was me. On December 24th, 1997 I was born in a world of darkness.

"Okay everyone you will be split into groups now so we can tour the company." Martin spoke, Luella smiled brightly at this.

"Noll, Gene, Mai and Stella you will go with Luella here. Rin, Roy, Mizuka and Madori you all will come with me." We split up and began to walk in different directions. Luella lead us through double door to a vast garden, but oh no this was no normal garden, some of the flowers glowed softly.

"This is our garden, each flower has a unique ability, as you can guess these flowers are infused with different physic ability." We walked around and looked at them all, there was one batch the whole plant floated a few inches off the ground another that shone a vivid gold.

"This is amazing, how did you do this." I asked looking around at the flowers.

"We harnest a small amount of a persons ability and infuse it into the genetics of the plants. We are hopeing that with in time we can hernest this power in order to help in some way." Her voice was musical as she explained it to us, I wondered what would happen if they harnest mine or Stella's, what type of power would infuse with the flowers. We heard running steps coming for our small little group.

"Mrs. Davis we have a case that is in critical need." The young girl said as she came up to us.

"Oh and what is the details of this case." She asked the girl as she let go of the flower she was admiring.

"three teens, two adults and four children are already dead, and the body count is rising." Her face turned pale as her eyes widen, Oliver narrowed his as he stepped forward.

"What's the cause for it." He asked, his voice dark.

"No one knows but there is a similarity between them, they are all found surrounded by water and their faces are twisted and horrifying." Everyone was quite for a while as we thought, then finally he spoke.

"My team will head out for it in the morning leave all information with Lin." the girl gave a nod and hurried away.

"Well I guess our trip is cut short." Luella spoke as she looked at the flowers sadly. We walked up to her and stood by her and looked at the white rose that glowed a bright gold.

"Actually if it is okay with you I would like to take Stella and Mai with me on this case. I find that they will be quite useful." Gene spoke and we snapped our heads to him in shock then to Luella to find out what she would say.

"You will be responsible for their safety." The twins looked to one another then to us before turning to Luella.

"We are aware of this and accept the responsibility." She sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Alright then, let's go get the okay." and with that we started to walk back then a thought popped up. 'Where did Mizuka and Roy wonder off to.'

* * *

Oh my god that was a long and boring chapter but it was just a filler honestly to get things really going.

 _ **CHALLENGE -**_ Who ever can tell me **(Correctly)** what movie the next case will be based on and who the driver is will get a reward. I will either Add their OC into the story or they can pick something of their choice and I will add that into it.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed so far.

 **Reviews:** BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, and 909kk

Also BlueFiestaMockingjayPie - O.O Oh my what a coincidence that is.

Any how I am terribly sorry that it took me so long but I do hope to get back on a normal schedule. And if you see a mistake please comment/PM me so I can fix it. R&R.


	7. The Ring

I would like to apologize I was involved in an accident that forced me to take a little time off from writing but I am back now so lets do this.

also I am adding the twins telepathy in here. It will look Like _'this'_

 _I do not own Ghost hunt._

So here is the 7th chapter.

* * *

 **Mai's POV**

We pulled up to the new case and looked out, it was a modern size house and out side stood a mid thirties couple and next to them stood a Hispanic teen, her hair was waved slightly that went from a mocha brown to a lighter caramel color. As the cars stopped and we got out a feeling of uneasiness filled me and the sent of mossy water filled my noes. We approached the house and it became stronger the closer we got.

"You must be BSPR, I'm so glad you came, This is my wife Marissa More and I am Thomas More. We had no idea what to do but Veronica here found your number in the books and gave you a call. The cops think its a serial killer but I, well we don't think it is." The man spoke as he lead us in to the house which was quite nice. It was decorated in soft colors and seemed very welcoming, but around the edges there was almost a dark hue. Something was here and it knew how to hide, and that scared me. Looking over to Stella she looked pale as a sheet of new paper as her eyes darted about. The man, Thomas lead us into the room we would use as a base. Mahogany tables lined the far wall, a queens couch and chair with another mahogany table where placed in the center.

"I hope this room will do you some good?" Thomas spoke looking at us, he looked worn and tired.

"Yes this will do. I will send someone from my team to collect you when we are ready for questioning." Oliver said to the man before turning and directing where the equipment was to go. I stood and watched as they left and for a second I made contact with a set of dark brown eyes before they vanished.

"What do you feel Mai? You've been quiet this whole time." Stella spoke coming up to me with a microphone and camera in her arms. Looking to her there was no haze, no distortion. It almost seemed my odd powers did not work here well.

"There is something here, and you will not catch it on camera unless it wants you too." It blended with everything, that dark hue.

"What do you mean Mai." It was Gene, he came and stood next to me and I looked up.

"It's smart and powerful. It blocks my senses almost, it doesn't want to be found." A window on the far wall slammed shut as a cold wind swept through the room and out the opened base door. A thud broke our trance from the door and to where Stella laid on the floor her face pale and covered in a thin sweat. With the help of Gene we got her to the couch and laid her down.

"I'll go get a wet cloth." I spoke before scurrying out the room.

"Mai wait" It was Oliver's voice but I ignored it as I traveled down halls and through odd little rooms before realizing that I was officially lost in this place. Stopping I looked down both ways of the long hallway I stood in but nothing both ends seemed to fade into darkness. Both sides for the wall where lined with Pictures but non of them held the current family. Walking further down the air soon began to smell like mossy water and stone then a static filled one of the rooms ahead. Walking closer I stood in front of the door that held the static, the smell was strongest here. Reaching out I grasped the knob and twisted, throwing the door open to reveal a dark room with a TV filled with static. The TV placed a type of hypnoses on me, pulling me into the room and closing the door softly and then it came to life.

* * *

 **Oliver's POV**

It had been just a few minutes since Mai ran out the door in search of a wet cloth. Sighing I turned to My brother and Lin who also stared at the door.

 _'Is it okay for her to be by her self?'_ Gene asked through our connection as he picking up the case file to read and setting down.

 _'We can only hope.'_ Sent back to him as I stared at the monitors as one at a time they came to life as they where set up.

 _'So their pretty cute don't you think.'_ His voice sounded in my mind as amusement seeped through. I sot a glare his way and he only smiled back.

 _'Let's focus on the case.'_ I sent back causing him to laugh.

 _'Come on Mai is a nice image, she looks even better when she wears her hair down.'_ He sent an image of said girl through our connection forcing me to look at him with slightly wide eyes. Which caused him to bust out laughing making the others to look at us with question.

 _'Gene shut up and work.'_ he kept laughing but did not respond. Some time passed, all the cameras where set up in the areas and the rest of the team was back. A groan from the couch alerted us to the teen who was waking up, as her eyes opened a scream filled the mansion causing us to jump up when the door busted open, a terrified Mai stood in the door way behind her was Veronica.

"Who yelled." I asked the two girls and the Hispanic looked to the girl who stood next to her.

"When I went to get the wet cloth I got lost and the hallway seemed to distort and then static could be heard and I went to it but I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up I was in a dark room and Veronica here was trying to wake me up and then an uncontrollable fear took hold and I screamed." Her face was pale and her eyes darted around the room.

"My vision is tented in green. I don't know what that means." Gene looked worried at the girl and approached her.

"Do you know of anything like this." I looked to Veronica and her eyes met mine head on.

"Yes, with Allen. Seven days later we found him in his closet." Her eyes held hurt at the memory, but something stood out.

"Did you say seven days after." She gave a nod, that was another thing this case had in common. Then a cold thought settled in.

"That means we have seven days to solve this case before Mai dies." Stella spoke as she stood from the couch and we all looked to the brunet who looked ready to cry, this will be a long case.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and any help will be welcomed.

Also it's time for thanks.

 **Thank you for reviewing:** LoverOfTheStars, Natsuki D, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, aline, Alaina Kuski

I'll update again soon now that things have been taken care of. I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night :)


	8. The Plan

Well my lovely readers It's been to long but I am now a university student along with a full time job I have almost no free time but here is the long awaited chapter.

I do not own anything other than my plot. Also Yes this story is very out of character and may even contain crack (Not the drug XD).

* * *

 **Mai's POV**

Its been a day since my clock began to tick away and from the looks of it I was not the only one a little worried. from my spot on the couch I watched as Stella helped Lin with the computers. She seemed fine from yesterday and her little pass out, claiming that she felt sick before everything went black. So far all Gene has found on this case is that every single death can be traced to this property one way or another. I on the other hand have been forbidden to go any where by my self the only exception is when I go to the bathroom. A heavy sigh pulled my attention to the right where Gene and Oliver sat.

"Whats wrong" Oliver looked to me before speaking, an odd emotion flitted through his gaze before he spoke.

"Madoka is not here and I need tea." I giggled at this as I stood up and walked to him.

"I can make your tea but I need someone to come with me." He looked skeptical at me but stood up at the same time Gene did causing the two brothers to look at one another. A smirk slowly spread across Genes face as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door leaving Oliver glaring. We walked down a few halls before we came to a grand entrance that led to the beautiful kitchen in soft cream and browns. As Gene sat on one of the chairs as I began to make hot earl grey for everyone back at base.

"So Mai how long have you known of your powers." not looking up from my work I spoke.

"I was young when I discovered them. But they really kicked in around my parents death." that's really all I wanted to say, after all I didn't know him enough to tell him and he seemed to get that as he didn't ask anything else. as soon as I finished the tea we began to walk back and as we neared the office we heard an argument. Gene and I stood at the closed door and looked to one another in question, but as he went to open it it flew open and standing there was a severely angered Oliver. his indigo eyes were cold as ice with a fire burning beneath the surface.

"Noll if you walk out that door I will call Martin" Lin's voice sounded stopping the teen from moving farther with a sigh he grabbed a cup of tea and sat down away from Lin. Walking in The first thing I really noticed was Masako Hara with John next to her but the other people who was with us from BSPR where gone.

"So uh what happened?" Stella popped up from behind the couch and looked at the two stoic men.

"Well Mr. Davis arranged a team for Him and he didn't take kind to it." to say the less I was shocked but the way her eyes shone she was hiding something. stepping through I handed them the tea before taking a seat my self.

"What do we know so far." My question was met with silence, but Lin spoke.

"We found out that it is a curse and it is traveling by video. Other then that we do not know much else since non of us can watch the video with out it cursing us." I wanted to face palm but instead of that I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Uh hello, You have me after all I'm already cursed besides maybe I can find something out as long as you tell me what to look for."

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

Looking over to the twins it looked like Oliver was fixing to reject that theory but Gene stepped in before he could. It's funny really how they both fell for Mai like they did, But I knew something that they didn't. I knew who she would pick.

"That's a great idea Mai." Oh if looks could kill Gene would be dead. Laughing quietly I sat on the couch next to that handsome blond priest.

"So how do we set this up. We have to be able to watch Mai to make sure that thing doesn't take her early. On the other hand we can not see the video at all or we will all be cursed." They looked to me and even Mai seemed to think.

"Oh I know we can set Mai up with a TV in a room and then place the camera behind the tv and remove all reflective things from the area." John spoke up from his quiet little area next to me. He has a really good idea there and it dose make the most since. I could Gene and Oliver did not like that idea but what else do we have.

"It's the only choice we have so far so we have to go with it. I don't like it anymore than you do but we have to." Standing up I walked to Mai and stood next to her and looked to everyone in the room. The oldest of the two twins caved first.

"There really is no way else." Looking to the other twin he did not look happy, he stood and walked over to us and looked down at Mai.

"Lin grab a camera, Gene you grab a Monitor and get the tape." Lin stood up slamming his hands on the desk as Gene stepped foreword.

"You can not be serious Noll."

"You will not." It slowly dawned on us why the big deal, he was going to go in there with her. He turned to them and looked at them with an emotionless look.

"I will not place a member of my team in the cross fire of danger alone." Mai looked up to him with awe then again who wouldn't, a handsome genius was saying he was going to face an evil spirit set on killing to keep you safe. I will admit it I was a little jealous.

"How about he sits next to the camera not watching the video but keeping an eye on me." Mai spoke up, moving to stand beside him, Lin did not look happy neither did Gene but they had no argument for that.

"Fine, but he can not see any of the tape." They both agreed and soon we where watching them in the room.

* * *

So that's that. Next chapter will be the video and maybe they solve the case. I never wanted the case to begin with but I figured what else could I do. I will attempt to update but with lasses and my job now it is going to be really hard. Thank you to everyone who has stood by for all of the long awaited chapters.

 _ **Thank you to:**_

 **D C JoKeR H S**

 **27tunafiamma72**

 **slvrphoenx**

 **Alaina Kuski**

 **aline**

 **BlueFiestaMockingjayPie**

For reviewing Chapter 7.


End file.
